More Than A Story
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Katrina Fernessi thought she was a Muggle who had read all the HP books. But the week before her eleventh birthday, she learns it's more than just a story. Please R&R. Thanks WaylaidWanderer for beta-reading!
1. Prologue

**Ello! TooManyHobbiesToList123 here. We all know we wanted this to happen to us. This isn't Mary Sue, but the experience of a girl who thought she was Muggle, but hoped she was a witch. Takes place with 3rd generation.**

Prologue

Katrina Fernessi had read all the Harry Potter books. She knew his entire tale, backwards and forwards. If you asked, she could easily quote the books, and scenes from the movies. She could even recall small details from specific moments. She knew all the lines!

Yep. She was a hardcore fan.

But she knew it wasn't real. It was just a story.

Alright, she could live with that.

True, she did dream about playing Quidditch, drinking tea with Hagrid, using the Room of Requirement and going to Hogsmead. But when she woke up it was right back to reality. And in reality, the closest she could get to playing Quidditch was Muggle Quidditch. On the ground.

Sometimes though, she'd try stepping away from reality and you could find her waving her 'wand' or brewing a potion. Hoping, that maybe, just maybe, some of it was real.

But...If it wasn't real, why is it, that a week before her eleventh birthday, she received a letter?

A letter, made of thick parchment. Written in green ink, and with the Hogwarts crest on it? Was it a prank by her older sister?

Or was it the real deal?

This kind of stuff only happened in stories...The world of authors unleashing their creativity. Not...in reality.

It just wasn't possible.

Was it?

**Prologue, will continue in due time. Please review :)**


	2. In One Week

**So… I posted the last chapter of my story After All These Years and I wanted to write more so I'm continuing this story! Hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter except the seven copies I have rightfully purchased. _

**-st4rxx94**

Katrina woke to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. The red numbers that spelled out 8:00AM glowed in the dark, casting eerie shadows of the items by the clock. Katrina sat up, yawning and turned the alarm off. She rubbed her eyes and threw the blanket off of her. One more week and she'd be eleven. Two more weeks and she'd be in the 5th grade at her school. She smiled at the thought. Finally, 5th grade. She and her friends would be the big kids at school, they could pick on the little runts that were new, point kids in the wrong directions, and get treated special because it was their last year. Yup, this was going to be a good year. Katrina smiled to herself and slowly got out of bed and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." Her older sister grinned from the kitchen table. Monica was about to enter the 8th grade. She was everything Katrina wasn't; tall, athletic, beautiful, smart, talented, and popular. Next to her, Katrina wondered if she was adopted. After all, her parents were all of those things, and more. She was nothing special. True, when she was younger she had had a knack for magic tricks, but she'd stopped doing those long ago. Real magic was alot more than just card tricks and asking the audience where the ball is. Since she'd stopped, she hadn't found much of a talent. Yes, she was oddly good at sports, she could make the baseballs go exactly where she wanted, and could catch them with ease. But that's just one thing. Monica had atleast seven trophies in several different sports. And five in baseball alone.

"Are you hungry dear?" Katrina's mother asked from the stove, breaking through Katrina's thoughts.

Katrina nodded and clambered onto the chair across from Monica. Monica grinned. "Your hair looks like a birds nest." She said.

Katrina grabbed a spoon from the side of her plate and looked at her reflection. It was true; her hair was frizzy, tangled and standing on end. She groaned. Monica, on the other hand, ran a hair through her perfectly tamed hair and smiled at Katrina. "Don't worry squirt, your hair will get better as time goes by… Hopefully. Maybe if you'd stop reading all those Harry Potter books and came to the salon with me once in a while, you'd-"

"Monica, stop picking on your sister." Mrs. Fernessi said sternly, pouring scrambled eggs onto Katrina's plate. Katrina grinned and stuck her tongue out at Monica.

"Mum! She's sticking her tongue out at me!" Monica whined.

"Katrina…" Mrs. Fernessi scolded.

"Sorry mum." Katrina said to her plate.

"Now eat your breakfast."

"Yes mum." Katrina answered, picking up her fork. When her mother had turned away, Katrina swung her leg up and kicked Monica in the knee.

"Ow! Mum!"

"What is it now?"

"Katrina kicked me!"

"No I didn't! I was just swinging my legs and hit her by accident is all… Promise!" Katrina said innocently.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Ew! Why are there so many birds outside right now?" She shrieked.

Katrina got up and ran to the window. It was true, there were birds everywhere. "This reminds me of when Harry was about to get his letter in the Sorcerers Stone!" She said excitedly. "Only those were owls, these are all kinds of birds. And then Uncle Vernon tried to move but the letters still came-"

"Stop going on about that book you big dork." Monica snapped. "None of it is true. Get your head out of the clouds."

Katrina opened her mouth, ready to fire back but her mom gave her a warning look and she shut it again and sat back down.

"Oh, girls, when you're done eating, go get dressed. We're going school shopping soon."

"Really!?" Monica asked jumping up. She quickly drained the milk from her glass and ate the last of her eggs. "I'm done! Can we buy that skirt I love today?"

"We'll see Monica…"

"Oh please mum? Alexandria already bought hers! And so did Candence and Julia and Amy and Margaret-"

"Why do you want to have the same clothes as all your friends?" Katrina asked. "It'd be pretty boring. And I thought you liked to borrow your friends' clothes? You can't borrow their clothes if you have the same things…"

Monica rolled her eyes. "We all want to match on the first day of school. And besides, borrowing clothes is so last year." She said as if it should've been obvious.

Before Katrina could reply, Monica stood up, put her plate in the sink and ran out and up the stairs. Katrina shook her head. _It'd be pretty boring to be dressed the same as all your friends… Unless you all are wearing robes. That'd be pretty cool._

---

As usual, Katrina was ready ages before Monica and was waiting on the stairs when the mail slot opened and the usual pile of envelopes fell onto the welcome matt. "Mum! Mails here." Katrina called up the stairs.

"Could you take a look at the letters dear? I'm a little busy…"

Katrina shrugged and hopped off the stairs and picked up the stack, which seemed heavier then usual.

"Bills…Bills…Bills…Monica's friends having another party…Flyers…Flyers…Nothing important." Katrina shrugged. She continued flipping through the pile, laughing silently when she saw Monica's dozen magazine subscriptions. She finished looking through the pile and went into the kitchen to put them on the table. She heard the mail slot creak, and heard a distant _thud _as if something heavy had fallen onto the matt. Curious, she walked back into the foyer and spotted a thick envelope sitting on the matt. "Oh, mailman must've missed that one…" She said and bend down and picked it up. It was oddly thick… Not like the other letters… She squinted to read the information.

_To Ms. Katrina Fernessi_

_172__nd__ Birchwood Ave._

_Second bedroom_

_London_

There was no returns address, so Katrina flipped it over and her heart skipped a beat. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest was stamped on the back of her letter.

**Please review!**


	3. Mountains

**Hey all! The main reason I'm updating is because I need votes for the poll on my profile. Please vote!**

**A big thanks to WaylaidWanderer for beta-reading!**

_Disclaimer: Let's just come to an understanding that I do not own Harry Potter, alright? _

Katrina stared at the letter in her hands, eyes wide in shock, mouth gaping, hands trembling. _Did Monica plant this for me to find? Is she trying to trick me?_

She heard a door slam, and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly, she hid the letter behind her back and faced the stairs. A few seconds later, Monica appeared, like she usually was – like she was going to a party. She wore white Capri's, a bright green blouse, bronze lace up sandals, and matching bracelets. Her hair was braided to the side and her eyes shone. "What do you have there?" She asked suspiciously, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "If you're trying to steal my magazines again you know you won't get away with it-"

"I'm not stealing anything." Katrina said flatly. _Is she going along with her plan?_

"Then what's behind your back? And where is the mail?" Monica asked, trying to grab at what Katrina had.

"It's my letter!" Katrina shouted and pulled away. _No way. Not even Monica could come up with something like this… _That crest was perfect, and the seal... no way Monica could've made that…

"_You _have friends?"

Katrina opened her mouth to fight back, but smiled instead. _This seems familiar…_

"What's all the commotion?" Her mothers' sharp voice sounded and Katrina spotted her mother at the top of the stairs.

"Katrina's got a letter!"

Her mother smiled warmly. "How nice. Who's it from Kat?"

"Uh-uh-"

"It's not real, is it? You're just pretending to have gotten a letter. Aren't you?"

"It's from Hogwarts!" Katrina said, pulling the letter out from behind her and showing her mother.

"Hogwarts?" Monica scoffed. "That place isn't real."

Mrs. Fernessi smiled. "I love your imagination Katrina." She laughed, handing the letter back to Katrina. "Now come on, let's get in the car."

Monica smirked at Katrina and followed her mother out. Katrina sighed, and dumped the letter in the trash bin beside the door. _Maybe Monica did plant it…_

---

The hot afternoon had faded into a cool and pleasant evening, and by the time the Fernessis got home from school shopping, everyone – except Katrina – had forgotten all about the letter.

"Mom! Today was amazing! I got my new skirt, the pencils I wanted, my favorite pens, the notebooks with the cool design on the front, a new book-bag-" Monica raved on and on about her new school supplies while Katrina sulked in the back seat.

"I'm going inside." She said dully, opening the door.

"Oh don't worry squirt, just because we didn't get any of your stuff, doesn't mean we never will." Monica's eyes flashed.

Katrina rolled her eyes and stepped into the cool summer air. She slammed the door behind her and ran up to the front door. The she realized she didn't have the keys. "Mom! I need the keys!"

"Can you please wait?" Her mom replied, unloading all the bags out of the trunk while Monica fixed her hair in the mirror.

Katrina turned away and leaned against the door. She was so tired. But after a day of following her sister around ten different stores, who wouldn't be?

Her mother made her way up the walk, the seven bags bumping against her while Monica followed – empty handed – behind.

"Katrina, could you take some of these please?" Her mom asked breathlessly.

"Why can't Monica? It's all her stuff."

"Katrina, please? I don't have time for this."

Katrina sighed and took two bags in each hand from her mother.

"Monica, the keys are in the front of my purse, can you please get them and open the door? Monica?" Monica jumped and put her hand into her moms' purse and withdrew the keys. She stuck one into the front door and turned the knob.

"What are you waiting for?" Katrina asked.

"The door… It won't open." Monica said, pushing against it.

"Push harder, it gets stuck sometimes."

"Mom! It won't budge!"

"Let me try." Katrina said, dropping the bags and moving forward.

"That bag better not have been the one with my glass heels inside-"

Katrina ignored her and slammed her shoulder against the door. It opened a tiny crack. She pushed her back up against it and moved backwards as hard as she could. The door slowly edged open.

"Oh my god! What's that?" Monica shrieked.

Katrina peered inside. The foyer was full from the top to the bottom with letters, all with the Hogwarts crests on them.

A car pulled into the driveway. Mr. Fernessi was home.

"Hey everybody. How'd shopping go?" He asked coming up to the porch.

"It was great daddy…But look inside." Monica pointed.

Mr. Fernessi curiously peered into the house, and jumped back when he saw the mountains of letters.

"See! It's not a joke! I've really been accepted into Hogwarts!" Katrina insisted.

**I could spend more time on this… But I don't have time to today :( Update expected within next week or so. Please review!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**So… I'm eating Jelly Belly; the Muggle equivalent to Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans… I'm not really sure what flavor I just ate but I think the one before that was popcorn… Anyways, let's get back to Katrina! Oh and please vote more because right now I have a tie. I won't say what the tie is between, but I will say I brought up the two books and now all it takes is one vote…What's it going to be? Please Vote!**

**I changed the name of this story, so just to let you know it is still "I'm Going to Hogwarts!"**

**Big thanks to ****WaylaidWanderer**** for everything. :]**

_Disclaimer: Let's just come to an understanding that I do not own Harry Potter, alright? _

After a few hours of work and a groaning Monica, the foyer had been cleared of all the letters except the one Katrina clutched tightly in her hand. She held it while she helped her mother set up dinner, she held it while she ate, and she held it when she helped clean up dinner. Finally, Monica was tired of seeing it.

"Are you ever going to put that down?" She hissed, drying the plates her mother handed her.

Katrina – who had been wiping down the table – looked up at Monica and slowly shook her head.

"Well you can't carry it around all the time, you know?"

Katrina shrugged and tossed out the rags she had been using to wipe the table and left the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs, two at a time. She was practicing for the staircases at Hogwarts. You never knew which step will get you… And since she'd be a first year in September, she'd have to be extra careful.

She entered her small bedroom. A quaint bed sat in the corner beside a small study desk she had often used as a drawing board. The desk faced a window, which she had looked out of many times for inspiration. Right now, the sun was setting in the distance and the stars were starting to become visible. In the distance the foggy mountain tops were fading, and birds were flying towards the trees for the night. Katrina grinned at the majestic sight and sat at her desk. She put aside her letter – for now – and took out a pencil and some paper. She drew a rough sketch of what she saw, but in place of the houses across from her own, she drew a castle with turrets and towers; windows and balconies; owls circling and children flying on broomsticks. She was going to be there. She was going to be a student at Hogwarts. She continued to draw until the sun had completely set and the sky was black except for the tiny twinkles of the stars. The street lamps had come on and owls could be heard hooting in the distance. As if by fate, an owl came and landed on her windowsill and hooted really loudly, startling Katrina. The owl looked at Katrina, almost smiling. Its eyes looked from the letter and back to Katrina again. Before she could make any sense of what was going on, the owl took off again.

Shrugging, she turned off the lamp, took the letter in her hand and crawled onto her bed. _I don't want to open this just yet; I want to keep the suspense going. I already know what it'll be like…_

_Dear Ms. Fernessi,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of everything you shall need for the upcoming school year. To buy these items, go to the Leaky Cauldron in London. It will be very easy for you to spot now that you know you are a witch. Ask Tom the bartender for help. The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11:00AM on September 1__st__ at King's Cross station. We hope to see you at the Start of the Year Feast._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

Uniform  
_First year students will require:  
_  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books:  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble  
_  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Finally opened your letter, have you?" Monica sneered, watching Katrina read down the list at breakfast the next morning.

Katrina ignored her sister and re-read the list of supplies she'd need. Not that she needed to, she already knew everything she needed. "Mum, can we go shopping?" She asked her mother, who was tossing a pancake in the frying pan.

Mrs. Fernessi nodded and flipped the pancake into a plate. "We'll go after breakfast."

"But mum!" Monica whined. "That's not fair! How come she gets her own trip?"

"Monica, we already bought you everything you needed yesterday."

"But she was there for the trip too! It wasn't specifically for _me_. And she even bought some things!"

"A pair of socks doesn't count Monica." Mrs. Fernessi sighed, setting down the pancakes at the table. Katrina hungrily pulled the stack towards her and piled four onto her plate and began buttering and drizzling syrup onto them. She didn't hesitate to dig in. Monica watched, disgusted.

"What?" Katrina asked, swallowing and squinting at Monica. "What are you staring at?"

"You know they feed the animals at the zoo every three hours. You should go."

"Monica!" Mrs. Fernessi scolded.

"What?" Monica asked defensively. "She's eating like a pig!"

"This is how hungry kids are at Hogwarts." Katrina grinned and started eating again.

"Yeah well you're not at Hogwarts, are you?"

Before Katrina could retort, Mr. Fernessi walked into the room and the quarrel ended. "Ah, there's my princess." He grinned and held out his arms. Monica held hers out too, but Mr. Fernessi made his way towards Katrina. "You're turning 11 in less than a week! My little baby's growing up…" He sighed, hugging Katrina. "Soon you'll be at Hogwarts and I'll be missing you-"

"Dad. Dad! No need for the emotions right now." Katrina assured. "I haven't even gone shopping yet."

Her dad pulled away and gasped. "That's right! We have to take you…How do err- Muggles do it?"

Katrina laughed. It was so odd hearing her dad talk about the wizard world. Usually – before Katrina knew she was a witch – her father would just smile and nod whenever Katrina talked about Harry Potter. Now he was talking about it. _Come to think of it, he looks awfully tired…_

"Dad, are you alright? You look really tired." Monica pressed, trying to bring the attention back to her.

It was true. Mr. Fernessi's eyes were bloodshot red, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was ruffled and he hadn't shaved that morning.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Your father stayed up trying to read all the Harry Potter books." Mrs. Fernessi sighed, setting orange juice down on the table. "He didn't succeed."

"There's just so much…" Mr. Fernessi defended himself, rubbing his eyes. "I got about halfway through book three – The Prisoner of Azkaban?"

Katrina giggled. "That's an awesome one. What part are you at?"

"Oh… Um I think Crookshanks just killed Scabbers-"

Katrina grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What? He is dead, isn't he?"

Katrina held her lips tightly together and shrugged.

"Come on… Tell me!"

"Sorry dad! Can't." Katrina grinned.

"Mum look! Mum! There it is!" Katrina shrieked and pointed excitedly, causing several people to jump and watch her. Monica squinted in the direction Katrina was pointing and shook her head. "There's nothing there."

"That's because Muggles can't see it!" Katrina said and hurried over to the slim cranny in the wall.

"This can't be the Leaky Cauldron honey…" Mr. Fernessi sighed.

"It is dad!" Katrina declared. She reached forward and turned the handle.

"My lord it is!" Mr. Fernessi gasped.

The door creaked open and the busy pub was revealed – to the Fernessis at least. The Muggles continued on their way, failing to see the door that had just opened beside them.

"There's Tom!" Katrina pointed excitedly. She darted into the pub up to the toothless bartender.

"Hello there ma'am! What can I get you?" He asked.

"Hi Tom! I'm Katrina! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Katrina squealed.

"Congratulations my dear… Are those your parents by the door?"

Katrina nodded. "And my sister. They're Muggles." She said in an undertone. "Can they come through?"

"Of course!" Tom said joyfully. "The more the merrier!"

"Mom! Dad! Come on in!" Katrina cried, motioning for her parents to come in.

"What'll you have?" Tom asked looking around at the family.

"Err-" Monica hesitated, clearly afraid of Tom.

"A Butterbeer." Mr. Fernessi said confidently.

"And for you?" Tom asked, looking to Mrs. Fernessi.

"I'll just- a- Butterbeer please." She said nervously, looking around the pub.

"We can pay with Muggle money, right?" Mr. Fernessi asked taking out his wallet. "We haven't exchanged it yet."

Tom nodded and took out two glasses.

"Tom! Can I have a Butterbeer?" Katrina asked, climbing onto a bar stool and swinging her legs back and forth.

"Sure m'dear…" Tom said and took out a third goblet.

"Monica, do you want anything?"

Monica shook her head. "Dad can we take those to go? I have to go to Catharine's party today too. I can't spend my whole day on Katrina." She said Katrina as if it was a swear word.

Katrina noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead she accepted the frothy glass Tom handed to her gratefully.

"Monica, you have to be respectful-"

"But I don't even _like _Harry Potter!" Monica whined.

Tom looked up; causing the glass he was filling to overflow.

"Dear lord… Have Muggles come to know of the great Harry Potter?" He breathed.

Katrina laughed. "Know about him? There are seven books out about him! There's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…" Katrina rattled off the books and Tom's eyes grew wider and wider.

When Katrina was done, she looked at the glass Tom had been filling and cried out in shock "Tom! It's overflowing!"

Tom snapped up and put the bottle down. "Refilling bottles…Never run out." He explained to Mr. and Mrs. Fernessi who had been watching open mouthed.

"I'll just clear this up…" Tom said taking out his wand. The Fernessis watched in awe.

"Did you see that Fred? He just made the mess disappear!" Mrs. Fernessi whispered, grabbing her husband's arm.

"I-I know, Morgan…" Mr. Fernessi stuttered. "Will Katrina really be able to do that?"

Tom nodded and pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer instead. "Here you are…Katrina, are you all done?" Tom asked, spotting Katrina's empty glass, pocketing his wand.

Katrina nodded and smacked her lips. "Can you help us get in?" She asked, gesturing towards the door that was the entrance to the brick wall while her dad paid Tom.

"Of course." He smiled headed around the counter towards the door. He walked through the entrance and took out his wand again.

"All I see is a brick wall." Monica scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Shh!" Katrina hissed.

Tom smiled and tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin and stood back, holding his arms out so Katrina wouldn't rush forward to soon.

"It's Diagon Alley!" Mr. Fernessi gasped. Mrs. Fernessi watched the brick wall pull itself apart, speechless.

"Thank you Tom!" Katrina cried, and hugged the bartender around the waist. Tom chuckled and patted her on the head. "Good luck Katrina."

Diagon Alley was everything Katrina had imagined it to be and more. The streets were full of witches and wizard of all shapes and sizes, carrying bags of all colors and textures. Owls hooted, cats hissed, and toads croaked. Children cried and begged their mothers to buy them ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Several people sauntered around, showing off their new robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Those who had purchased new brooms from Quality Quidditch Supplies soared above the crowd, testing their skill and challenging their fellows. Teenagers burst through the doors of Gambol & Japes, loaded with fresh practical joke items. People walked in and out of the Apothecary, comparing their potions supplies. Girls flitted in and out of Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, giggling and examining their purchases. Children – first years by the looks of it – ran out from Flourish and Blotts, their mothers following them, holding piles of teetering books. At the end of all of it, a snowy white building over looked the crowd. The excitement was mind blowing, and Katrina just stood at the head of it, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes staring transfixed at the sight before her.

"_This_?" Monica scowled. "This is what we're here for? I could get this at any street fair!" She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Monica!" Mrs. Fernessi said sharply. "If you do not start behaving you are not allowed to go to Catherine's party tonight."

Monica frowned, but ceased her comments anyway.

"So, where to first?" Mrs. Fernessi asked.

"Gringotts of course!" Mr. Fernessi and Katrina echoed at the same time.

Monica rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go then!" Mrs. Fernessi smiled at Katrina, who nodded and ran into the crowd, her father following behind excitedly.

"This is so exciting!" Mr. Fernessi whispered, following Katrina into the bank and looking at rows of Goblins on each side. "Astounding! They're really not that tall, are they?"

A nearby goblin heard and shot Mr. Fernessi a dirty look.

"Dad, you don't say that. Goblins are very helpful!" Katrina said earnestly. "Let's find an available one to help us out." She said and marched forward, examining the rows on either side of her. "Dad! I found a free one!" She called, about half way down the center of the room. Mr. Fernessi hurried to catch up.

"Hello!" Katrina said brightly, stepping up to the desk. Her head barely reached the top. The goblin leaned forward and looked down at her. "Hello." He said solemnly. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Katrina! This is my dad. We- Well actually my dad, is a Muggle. I used to think I was a Muggle too but then I got my letter! So we came here, to the Leaky Cauldron I mean. And then Tom helped us get into Diagon Alley since none of us have a wand. I'll get one soon, but I can't right now. I can't buy anything right now, not because we don't have money, we- I mean my dad, has money. It's just not Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. So we came here, can you convert it for us?" Katrina said this all very fast, and in one breath.

The Goblin looked at Katrina and chuckled. "Ahh… Muggleborn first year. I'd love to help. I'm Leamak."

"Thanks! Dad!" Katrina tugged at his elbow. Mr. Fernessi took out his wallet.

"Err, how-"

"200 British Pounds, 306 American dollars, 30_7_ Canadian dollars, 230 Euros, 2,092 Chinese Yuans, 25,773 Pakistani Rupees, and 28,907 Japanese Yen." Leamak rattled off the currencies the bank accepted. "That will be enough for a basic First Year kit. Including supplies and extras."

Mr. Fernessi nodded and extracted two 100pound bills from his wallet and handed them across to Leamak, who handed him a small sack in return. The contents of the sack clinked and rattled as Mr. Fernessi handed the sack to Katrina.

"Thanks Leamak!" Katrina squealed, dancing on her tip toes.

Leamak smiled. "It was no problem. Good luck Katrina. Next!"

Katrina grinned and ran out the bank, her dad following. Outside, Katrina examined the doors and grinned with satisfaction.

_"__Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__Of finding more than treasure there."_

"It's exactly how it is in the book!" She squealed. Her father came out behind her and motioned for the two of them to descend the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, her mother and Monica stood waiting. Mrs. Fernessi was watching the crowd with genuine intrest, while Monica thumbed the screen of her cell phone, trying to find service.

"That won't work here." Katrina said, skipping down the stairs behind her father. "There's too much magic in the air."

Monica scowled and stowed her phone away.

"Are you ready Katrina?" Mrs. Fernessi asked.

Katrina held up her sack of money and nodded.

_Hogwarts here I come!_

**I couldn't decide if I wanted to put in her buying everything, but that would be an awful lot of work…****So I didn't :] Lazy me :O  
****About the letter – We don't know how a MuggleBorns letter looks, so I just went with what I knew from Harry's letter and added instruction.  
****I tried to include as many currencies as possible without going overboard. :] I know her getting to Hogwarts is a rather slow process, but Harry didn't get there right away did he?(Seriously, did he?) And… Next chapter she goes to King's Cross so…  
****Please Review! (More reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to update!)  
****-TooManyHobbiesTolist123****(st4rxx94)**


End file.
